At present, along with rapid development of a display technology, a display device can realize different display functions, such as a 3D display function, an anti-peep display function and the like. However, the user has more and more requirements on multi-functionalization of the display device, for example, the display device not only is required to have the 3D display function but also is required to have the anti-peep function, etc., that is, multiple functions are required to be realized on one display device. However, the current display device cannot meet the requirements of the user on multi-functionalization.